


call me baby

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Everyone is pretty much in this but everything except JeongCheol is in the background, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Year indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me baby

Jeonghan sighed, as he took the glass of rum and coke from Seokmin. He gave the other man a slight nod, as he brought the drink to his lips to take a sip. He looked around the room, taking in the sight in front of him. He was at his friends’ New Year party, Wonwoo and Mingyu. The two of them had gotten together quite a few people, not a huge party, but a good fifty of them. Enough to have a crowd there, people walking around socializing and drinking in the small house.

He honestly didn’t want to be there, all he wanted to do was be with his boyfriend Seungcheol, but he had had a meeting, and he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. Or this year, in fact. Who has meetings on New Year's Eve? Happy New Year, woo-fucking-hoo. 

The music was loud, but not the stereotypical party music. His friend, Soonyoung, who was a choreogapher, had made a great playlist with different kinds of dance music, as well as quite a few relaxed party songs. This was a party more of the chill kind, not really the kind of wild house party that Jeonghan and his friends used to go to in their teens. Back in the day they were quite reckless, but since graduating uni they all had matured quite a bit.

Jeonghan didn’t know a lot of people at the party, to be honest. He knew Seokmin and Mingyu, of course. Then Soonyoung, and he kinda knew the angry (and adorable, but don’t tell him that) Jihoon whom the choreographer had dated now for a few years. He also knew that Soonyoung’s dance team were at the party, but where he didn’t know. At the party as well were Vernon, Seungcheol’s best friend since high school, who at the moment was standing on the other side of the room chatting up the charming radio host from KBS Radio. Boo Seungkwan, was it? Something like that, Jeonghan thought as his gaze wandered around the room.

He got eyecontact with Jisoo, or Joshua as he also was called, for a moment, another one of his close friends. They’d known eachother since the first year of university, when Jisoo moved here from Los Angeles to study Korean. The boy had lived in America for all of his life, and barely knew any Korean until he moved to Seoul. Jisoo sent him a bright smile, and started to approach Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan! How are you doing tonight? Enjoying the party?” The younger asked, as he flashed him another one of his billion won smiles.

“I’m doing good, the drinks are great and all,” He shook his glass a little, the ice cubes clinking in his glass. For a moment Jisoo softened his look a little, shifting his weight to the other leg.

“Missing ‘Cheol, are you?” He said with a knowing smile, lifting his arm to pat Jeonghan on the arm. “He’ll be back before you know it,”

Jeonghan gave the other boy a slight smile, nodding at him, as the other went off to socialize with the rest of the people at the party. He wasn’t drunk enough to be alone on New Years Eve, not even slightly. Time to find something interesting to do, and ignore the feeling of loneliness.

With a groan, Jeonghan tilted his head back and downed his drink in one go. The liquor burned his throat a bit, he felt, as he put his glass aside to look for his friends in the room. He walked from the living room into the empty kitchen, trying to find something good to drink.As he walked into the room, he spotted Soonyoung leaning back against the counter, pressed against it by his small pink-haired boyfriend. They were full on making out, and as far as Jeonghan could see there was definately some tounge involved. He sighed loudly and went up to the fridge to grab a cider, slamming it shut as he closed it. The noise made the taller of the two pull away and look over, to send him a bright smile.

“Jeonghannie! Heyy, what’s up?” The man grinned, pulling Jihoon in by the waist, holding him close. The smaller man looked rather dishelved, hair a mess and a sharp shoulder sticking out of the deep neckline of the shirt, and also quite annoyed that they were interrupted from their session.

“Hey Soonyoung, I’m probably gonna head outside for a moment...Clock’s almost twelve, gonna call 'Cheol,” Jeonghan hummed, as he grabbed his cider and sent the two a smile.

Soonyoung waved at him excitedly, “Happy New Y-” was all the man got out before he got pulled down into another passionate kiss by his pink haired boyfriend in front of him. Jeonghan smiled, and backed out of the room quietly. He shut the door behind him, hopefully people would get the hint and not step inside the room for a while. 

He went through the living room again as he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. As he stepped out into the back yard, he clicked the one that said “Cheolie <3” and pressed call. The number rung, and he stood against the railing on the back porch, facing out into the darkness of the night in front of him. Most people were coming out back, as Mingyu was planning to set off some fireworks to celebrate.

“Hello Angel,”

Jeonghan smiled at the rough voice in his ear.

“Hello Cheolie, Happy New Year! Miss you lots here..” He spoke softly, cracking the can of cider open with one hand to take a small sip. 

“Ah I’m so sorry Angel, wish I could ‘been there with you..” The other hummed. In the background you could hear noises, people. Pretty loud people, at that. Was Seungcheol at a party?

“Cheolie? Where are you?”

“Don’t worry about it baby, I’m just at a restaurant with the managers. They wanted to get out of the office, get something to eat,” Seungcheol chirped, the people in the background still being noisy. Not restaurant noisy, it sounded like a party...  
Jeonghan scowled, and looked around the area that he was in. People had started to move outside, the clock was almost twelve now. He watched Mingyu as he began to get the fireworks set up, as the clock was ticking. Wonwoo walked outside at that moment, calling to Mingyu to get the fireworks going already. He lit them, because now it was time to count down, only seconds to go to midnight.

“Jeonghannie, where exactly are you? Like, your exact location right now?” Seungcheol, asked, amusement coloring his voice.

_Ten ___

_Nine ___

“On the back porch, Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s place… Why?” Jeonghan replied, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. 

_Eight. ___

_Seven. ___

“Seungcheol?"

_Six. ___

_Five. ___

“Turn around, baby.” He couldn’t have...

_Four. ___

Jeonghan turned around, and there was-  
Seungcheol. Standing with a phone to his ear, looking sheepishly at him. The other man lowered his phone and opened his arms for a hug  
Oh my god.

_Three ___

He dropped his cider, the contents splashing on the ground but oh my god he didn’t care at all.

_Two. ___

Jeonghan leaped forward into the other mans arms, holding him tight.

_One. ___

At one, they kissed. They kissed as the people around them cheered;

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Fireworks went off, Mingyu dragged Wonwoo in for a kiss by the collar, Soonyoung had dragged Jihoon out to look at the fireworks but they had ended up making out against the wall, once again. And in the corner of his eye, he saw Hansol share a sweet kiss with the radio host he’d been flirting with earlier. But none of this really mattered to Jeonghan in this moment. 

Jeonghan was so overwhelmed and so happy. He brought his hand up to hold Seungcheol’s cheeks, stroking the skin with his thumbs. He felt a hand slide around his waist, and another up his back, as Seungcheol held him tight and deepened the kiss.  
He laughed into the kiss, pulling away and leaning his forehead against the other mans.

“Surprise, Angel,”

“I missed you so fucking much… I love you.”

“I love you too, Angel.”

Happy New Year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad I'm sorry


End file.
